Stonewings (and Flickerwings)
I have been planning this for a while, and I am very aware people have thought of Stonewings before. I'm not plagiarizing, as all of these ideas were my own. I am also using this as a place to write my fanfiction. Please do not edit my work. If it is not allowed to have fanfiction written here, please tell me and suggest another place to do it. Please do not delete my work. StoneWings StoneWings are a tribe living in the largest ‘wing’ of Pantala. They live in the caves and mountains, with a very accomplished civilization. The are very creative and artistic, open to a variety of jobs and pets. They once were on their way to rulers of all the tribes, until the Hive!ings overthrew them and banished the tribe to the mountains. HiveWings are completely unaware of their current existence, thinking the flew off into the sea and drowned. They were also discovered to have an alliance with the FlickerWings, who were sent along with the StoneWings. The Hivewings refer to the Stonewing’s destruction as The War of Falling Stones. Abilities StoneWings can breathe fire, hold their breath for up to three hours (though this does not work under water), they also can dig quickly, and are almost invincible to burns or claws. They have incredibly strong bones and tails, and can make cracks in stone with a few whacks. Their night vision is also very sharp and can see in pitch black. Description StoneWings have bat-like wings, that end in curls of spikes. Their tails are usually adorned with extra blades and weapons, making themselves even more dangerous. They have long, razor sharp claws for gripping into crevices. They have majestic curving horns. Their scales can range from dusky whites, 'grays, black, browns, silvers, and some even rare gold. Some are cursed with “Toxicflame” meaning that instead of fire they have deathly gas, and cannot go into sunlight.' Queen The Queen of the StoneWings is Queen Sapphire. She has silvery scales, and was infected with a disease when she was a dragonet. it made horns turned to crystal. Sapphire was the only survivor. FlickerWings FlickerWings are the smallest of all dragons, and are very light.. They lived near Beetle Lake until the War of Falling Stones, and had unusual powers. FlickerWings are very loyal to their Queen, until the war, when they pledged loyalty to the StoneWings. They serve as messengers and servants, but they are treated much more fairly than the SilkWings. They are very smart and energetic, and love to fly and be near water. There is always a FlickerWing representative in the Council. Their names are given when they are 100 days old, and are assigned a family when they are four. They are named after Hummingbirds, flowers, or berries. Abilities Flickerwings are very fast and graceful. They can walk on water and clouds, carry heavy loads, summon thick and blinding winds and mists, and are very smart. They have thin scales. 'Description' Flickerwings have long necks, delicate wings and horns, and sharp claws. They also have tendrils from below their horns, reaching around their wings. Their scales can be a variaty of colors, and are rarely born albino. They are quite small, but powerful. Queen While they had a Queen, the last one was Queen Melody. FanFic Crag was happy. That doesn't seem like a lot, but it most certainly was. Many dragons were not happy, trapped in these caves, droning o like ants every day. But Crag had one goal, and that was to make other dragons as happy as he was. He wanted to keep living his normal life as a StoneWing citizen, to smile at the elders enjoying each others company, and to drop gold coins in performers tip boxes. He wanted to spend every day saying hello to the lonely dragons drinking tea by the shop and tip his head towards the playing dragonets. This life certainly did NOT include everything else. The terrible everything else. The bell donged. School was over. That ment only an hour til sundown! Only an hour until his mother and father would come home with dinner. A speckled gray and brown dragonet came to his side. Pebble. “Hi, Crag. Aren’t you excited for the Flaming ceremony?” Pebble asked in his hollow, quiet voice. “I suppose. I don’t know if I’m prepared to go outside! Isn’t it bright? And Hivewings everywhere?” Crag said in his little voice. Pebble nodded thoughtfully. The Flaming was only a few days away! Then, they would have fire and be able to explore the darkest of caves. Amber, Crag’s sister, trotted over. “Mother said to go to the royal lagoon after school. She’s coming back early, and wants to meet there.” Amber announced. Pebble waved goodbye and strolled away towards his cave. Crag and Amber continued down the labyrinth of paths and turns until the voices and echoes grew louder. Crag’s father always said how no one could ever get lost, because there were always a thousand other voices to be heard a mile away. The cavern was so huge, that you could hardly see the other side. Stalactites made up the palace, growing into the ceiling like a thousand icicles. Dragons swarmed it, squeezing into any inch of space to wrap their tail around and rest. There were little beaches and boulders for them to land on, but almost the entire floor was covered in water. Little waterfalls came from all sides, and everywhere you looked there were more dragons. Flickerwings carried pails and buckets filled with water and bolted back to their caves. Some of the little dragons had finished work and were paddling around the lagoon peacefully. Floppy StoneWing dragonets flapped their tiny wings, while their parents waited for them to fall back down to earth. A few older dragonets were eating bats, littering tiny bones everywhere. “Amber! Crag!” A voice called. Crag’s head whipped around. His mother, Torch, was floating down towards them. Her enormous wings enfolded them in a hug, and her plated tail wrapped around them protectively. Torch allowed a small fox to jump down from her shoulder. That was Birch, her pet fox. He came with her almost everywhere. “I believe Queen is making an announcement today.” Torch whispered, turning her head towards the palace. Some of it was building up from the floor, so dragons flew in circles around it. Birch began lapping at the water, his bell jingling. Juniper rushed over to them. She was the family’s FlickerWing, and a very loyal one. She was obsessed with pleasing Torch, and was her close friend. “Ah, Juniper. Would you take notes on this? I’m afraid my old claws are too slow to write too quickly anymore.” Torch rumbled, and Juniper nodded happily. She pulled out a slate from her pouch and reddied her huge quill. Dragons everywhere began to come up beside them, till there was a sea of gray and browns. A ghostly shape appeared appeared at the entrance to the palace. It was built so anyone’s voice could be heard all across the canyon. Everyone became deadly silent. Princess Marble emerged from the shadows, draped in jewels and gold. The tribe ducked their head submisevly. "StoneWings! Your Queen is ready to speak! Another shape appeared beside Marble, but twice her size. The Queen let out a deafening roar as she stepped forward. All other dragons bowed as low as they could. Queen Sapphire raised her majestic wings and tipped her graceful head back. Sillinece. "Loyal StoneWings and FlickerWings! Thank you for attending this meeting. There is bad news." A few mumbles began, but Queen Sapphire drowned them out. "I regret to inform you that the MoonFern Grove is not producing as much as normal. Unfortunately, there will be a shortage." Dragons gasped. The MoonFern Grove was a sacred place! Until you were fully grown, no dragonets were allowed there. It was the only place where plants grew, and it was where the majority of the food came from. Along with prey, of course. "However, our gardeners are working day and night to fix this. Until then, we must limit you to four products each instead of five. Excused." Dragons drifted away, their faces struck with worry. What would they do with less food? What if the efforts failed? Crag noticed the Queen and her daughter turn away and go back to the palace. Was the king and other prices waiting? Did they know of the shortage? The StoneWings were alight with worry. The three Stonehenge walked home in silence. Juniper buzzed around Torch, her clear feathery wings a mere blur. By the time they reached their cave, they could see lanterns log inside. Coal was home. "Took you long enough! I already know about the shortage. I've prepared dinner." Crag's father tumbled. "Crag, Amber, go wash up for dinner. Juniper, you are dismissed." Torch demanded, and the dragons obeyed. Juniper shot off to her hollow, surely going to check her collection. As the designers passed her by, Crag stole a glance inside. It was a gleaming with objects. Shiny rings, golden nuggets and coins, tiny heels embedded in the walls. Juniper hung up her pouch and carefully unpacked it. Her notebook, a small price of granite, a fake diamond, and even a small stone cup. She put everything in its propped place and climbed a tiny ladder up to her sleeping ledge. Amber pulled Crag into their room. "Stop snooping around, or Juniper will file a complaint. Mother will ground you until you're five hundred, you piece of bubble gutted bat dung!" Amber whispered loudly. She hurried to unload her books and put them on a empty spot on a bookcase. Crag flopped on his bed. Their cave was dimly lit, with only a small chandelier in the center. The beds were a small cave and a ledge above it, connected by a ladder. Crag loved decorating his bottom bed with sky blue and green blankets, and twinkling candles. Two desks lined the walls, and Amber's snake was snoozing peacefully in its tank on Amber's desk. Amber coiled it around her shoulders like a scarf and strolled out of the room, Crag following like a trail of footprints. "So, did you find anything pretty in the mines today?" Torch asked her mate. Coal smiled and reached in a bag by his feet. In his talons was a small pink geode. He handed it to Torch, earning him a huge smile. "They're worthless, but I couldn't leave it." Coal cooed, his talons pressed together thoughtfully. Torch twisted wires around it until it was a necklace. She slipped it around her neck, and Crag noticed her tail slip around Coal's. Their wings rubbed. "Dinner, Masters." Juniper said, flying over a platter with food. Crag noted there was a little less than normal. Juniper sank into a bow and fluttered to her perch next to Torch. Crag and Amber sat down along the table among their family. "Are you excited for the Flaming? Crag, you'll be getting your FlickerWing soon." Flam nodded slowly. After the Flaming, he would be able to use fire! Juniper shuffled her wings, and tried to cover it up be beginning to drink her pollen. That reminded Crag: At the Flaming, he would receive a FlickerWing! The eldest born dragonet would own a FlickerWing, and the youngest (if there was one) would wait until they found a partner. If that partner was also youngest, they would be given one of the FlickerWing dragonets. As he ate, Crag watched Juniper's long golden tongue lap up the pollen from her bowl. He would never see the appeal to something once in a flower. Amber began talking about how she would bring in her snake, Void, in to since class soon. The family chatted a little longer about the Queen and the shortage and other normal things. Finally, they stumbled off for bed. Amber returned Void to his tank and swung herself up the ladder. Her tail grabbed onto a stalactite, and she hung there like a bat. Soon, Her chest was rising and falling in slumber. Crag crawled into his cave of blankets, and lay down on them. He put his head down on his talons and fell into a peaceful sleep. Crag was shaking with fear. Amber stood next to him, gripping his arm. The Flaming was about to begin. Soliders marched them and about thirty other dragonets down curving passageways and through raging waterfalls. All the dragonets were deathly silent, most likely as fear-stricken as Crag. He noticed a dragonet he had never seen before, a large pale bluish-gray pretty female. Tinges of white danced across her wings and snout, and she was covered in scratches and burns. Most likely training to be a guard. Crag thought, watching her high steps and strong claws. Slowly, a light began to show. As they walked upwards, more and more sunlight trickled through. Some dragonets quickened their pace, while others slowed down. As they approached the gaping entrance, roars of excited parents and the shuffeling of wings became louder. "it's... it's beautiful." Amber gasped breathlessly. Her eyes round, staring at the sky. It was so clear, with only a few wispy clouds puffing through the peaceful world. Lush rolling hills, and the savanna was miles out of sight. No hives or awful HiveWings. And the sun... it was so bright, like a ball of fire. Sunbeams danced around them. The dragonet he had seen earlier was now staring into the world, showing her green eyes. All of the sturdiness and regalty drained from her. Queen Sapphire waved her wings in sillince. "You all know the rules to the ceremony. I call your name, you step into the light, and breathe your flame. Then you are dismissed to your families. Let the Flaming begin! Limestone!" A light brown dragonet stepped forward. The sunlight swallowed him up, and his eyes closed in happiness. Limestone sucked in breath and blew out a long shoot of flame. His eyes opened in delight, and he danced off to meet his parents. "Obsidion!" "Amber!" "Ravine!" "Bat!" "Pebble!" "Bear!" "Aquafir!" "Echo!" One by one, the dragonets stepped forward. It turned out the grayish-blue dragonet was Echo. Amber's fire was stunningly bright. Finally, his name was called. "Crag!" Crag gulped. On shaky talons, he stepped forth. Into the sunlight. Into the warmth. Into the future. And everything, absoloutly everything, was on fire. Crag screamed. His scales were burning, burning, burning. He tried to light his flame. He tried to breathe in and out. Not even a spark. Guards jumped forward, wrapping his mouth in chains. He saw Soliders point their spears at the waiting dragons, and the Queen leap at him. Torch broke free and tried to run to him, but chains encircled her talons and pulled her down. Birch circled her, yipping in surprise. Coal roared in fury, but was held back. Juniper buzzed around her mistress, her tiny claws covering her face in agony. Amber's face shone with tears. Torch tried to grab for him again, snorting flames through a guard's talons. Crag reached out towards her. "Mother..." He whispered, through the white-hot pain. Chains wrapped around his snout again, and his wings and legs. Queen Sapphire smiled at him, her talons pressed together. Looking down, Crag saw his arms and legs turning darker and darker. "Crag! No, CRAG! STOP! NOOOOOOOO!" Torch screamed. Her tail lashed back and forth, pain and fear and love in her eyes. Dark wings enfolded Crag, a terrible darkness. Everything went black. Crag lurched up. He couldn't move. Everything ached, and his talons were covered in bandages. He was pinned down, his mouth locked shut. Where am I? Where is Mother and Father? Is everyone alright? Why couldn't I breath fire?" "Hello, dragonet. It took you long enough." A bored voice said from below. He looked down. He was in some kind of bird cage, dangling above a throne room. The Queen sat below him, her horns glistening marvelously. "I'm sure you are full of questions. I'll answer one now: You can't breathe fire. You're a ToxicFlame." She answered herself, sounding pleased. Crag blinked. What was that? Queen Sapphire sighed. "What do they teach you in those schools? Fine. Basically, you can never go into the sun. You also can create a toxic gas instead of fire. But you certainly won't be using that here." Crag almost fainted at this. He wasn't normal. He wasn't the quiet, un-noticable dragon he always dreamed of being. "Theres just SO MUCH I get to do with you, little dragonet. So much you can do to help me. Oh, I see. Are you wondering about your family? Some fight your mother put up. She was in the hospital until yesterday, I beleive. By the way, you were asleep for three days. Anyway, we're not sure when you can see them again. Torch is probably still whimpering about were you are. Now, I need your opinion on whats going on. Lots of questions going through your mind, Im sure. Emerald! Get in here!" A skinny dragon slithered into the room. He flapped huge wings up to the swinging cage and unlatched the door. Ever so carefully, he slid off the band holding together Crag's mouth shut. He jumped back and darted away. Crag blinked and opened his jaws. "Where am I?" He asked. "Well, the palace, obviously." The Queen answered in a disapointed voice. "Where is my sister and Father?" Crag badgered. "Living their normal lives. Your mother was the only one stupid enough to try to fight me." Crag growled. His mother was NOT stupid. "Im moving you to a nice room in the palace far away from me. I'm sure you'll be out of here by tomorrow." The Queen waved a claw and some guards flew up to Crag again. They unhooked him from the cage and flew to a dull room, complete with a small pool of water and a pile of blankets. They unchained him, locked the door, and flew away. Crag stretched. So much had happened in the past few days. He wondered over to the tiny window and peered out. A few dragonets played in the lagoon below, and parents gathered water. It seemed like a normal day, but Crag knew it would never be normal again. Crag heard feet shuffling outside his door. Excited voices whispered. He picked up his head from his claws and looked at the doorway. It swung open. His family stared back at him. Torch raced over to her son, wincing at scratches and bandaged wounds. Her wings covered him, and she hugged him tightly. "Are you okay? I never stopped begging for you! Your father was useless, saying how you would be back soon." Torch shot a glare at Coal, who shrank down nervously. Crag pressed his head against his mothers. "I missed you so much" Crag whispered. "You are going to meet your FlickerWing today." Amber said, but her normal bossiness was gone. Instead, she seemed nervous. Crag had forgotten about that! With all the excitement, he forgot that he was supposed to receive his FlickerWing after the Flaming. "Queen Sapphire says you can return home to live life normally, but you must come if she calls a meeting." Coal said tenitivly. He placed a claw on his dragonet's shoulder protectevly. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door slid open. Outside, Juniper was standing, and a small dragonet quivered under her feathery wings. He was a bronze-gold-red color, with a green neck and throat. The tendrils from the side of his head were the same green. Compared to Juniper with her purple head and wings, and white speckled back he was somewhat dull. One of Juniper's own tendrils wrapped around the dragonet. "This is Topaz. He is your new FlickerWing. He is my son." Crag gasped. He knew Juniper had layed an egg a few years back, but he had never met her son. FlickerWing dragonets are visited by their parents daily, but mostly grow up with close friends in hatcheries and tiny villages. That is why Juniper had been embarased when they talked at dinner! She knew her own son would end up with him! "Hello. What happened to your scales? Why are they bandaged up?" The dragonet asked curiously. His large eyes glowed with interest. "Topaz! I told you not to be rude!" Juniper scolded. The dragonet winced. "Its okay. Apparently, I can't touch the sun because I'm a ToxicFlame." Crag said, pulling bits from memory. Topaz's eyes shone again. "I think it's time for us all to go home." Coal rumbled in his strong voice. The dragons spread their wings and soared out of the palace. A few hours later, it seemed like everything could go nicely. Topaz had his own tiny room near his mother's, with cracks everywhere to fill with knick knacks. Crag undid his bandages (happy to get them off, his scales at healed enough), and he flopped into his old bed. He was relieved to be in his own bed. Crag's tail coiled around a stalagmite. He fell into the bottomless pit of sleep. When Crag went to school the ext day, he felt clearly alone. Even his old friend, Pebble, would hardly talk to him. Dragonets moved out of his way in hallways, and their heads snapped up if he walked by. Finally, he got to Pebble before he could find somewhere to pretend to be doing something. "Why is everyone staying away from me? I wouldn't hurt anyone." Crag whispered. a hint of desperation in his voice. "Well, um, its just... you're a ToxicFlame. Those haven't hatched in hundreds of years... and they're very uh... dangerous. And look at yourself! It's not like you can, um hide it..." Pebble said hurriedly, edging away from him. What did he mean he couldn't hide it? He rushed over to the small pool of water and looked at his reflection. He hadn't looked in any mirrors lately... But what he saw could not have shocked him more. Looking back at him was a dragonet with almost black scales, ugly pink burns tracing his body. His hazel eyes stared at him in horror. His claws gripped his face that was not his own. Only his talons were the same light gray. Lighter gray specks danced across his nose, somehow not black. When his head whipped around, Pebble was gone. He was completely and horrible alone. His wings wrapped around his head. He prayed to all the stones that this was a dream, he would wake up and laugh at himself. He peeked out his curtain of scales, but it was all still the same. A few salty tears trickled down his snout. Suddenly, he felt talons on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw the dragonet from the Flaming, Echo. "Come with me, little dragonet. I think I know what can make you smile again." She said softly, her claw lifted towards him. He took it. She spread his wings and soared away, with Crag at her heels. They.squeezed through caves for what seemed like hours. Finally, they reached the end. When Crag emerged, his jaw dropped. Around him, a crystal clear lake settled. Huge geodes sparkled among the walls, and a gaping entrance was above. It opened into the black sky, a thousand crystals sparkling. Vines grew words them, like old abandoned nets. Echo stretched out her wings and long neck, and let out a whoop. She whooshed off the granite floor and soared around the canyon. Crag lifted off and flew after her. They twirled around the open air, breathing in the night. Crag bumped their wings, and Echo let out a full joyful laugh. She dipped down and sprayed water at his about. "I've never flown in open air before!" Crag called to Echo, a ghostly shape dancing along the walls. "Who said we had to stay in the caves?" She called back. She flapped her wings again and shot out of the pit. Crag hastily followed. Echo slowed her pace, allowing Crag to come up.beside her. Crag glanced back.at his terrible blackened wings. He blinked back tears but kept flying. Suddenly, Echo dropped towards the earth. She landed in the grass and sat down under a lonely whomping willow tree.Crag drifted down next to her. She stared at the sky. Crag looked out and noticed the moons. They were unbelievably beautiful, like blind unblinking eyes. In the distance, the Poison Jungle loomed. that's where the LeafWings went. That's where the HiveWings banished ''them ''too. "I've never told anyone about this spot. But you're different." Echo whispered, not taking her perfect green eyes off the stars. "Why aren't you scared of me?" Crag blurted out, and immediately snapped his mouth shut. Echo smiled however. "I'm not sure. Maybe because you're too harmless to be dangerous, maybe because I'm different too. I want to be a guard so our tribe can gave the kingdom it deserves. Dragons don't exactly turn towards me." She whispered, and moved her claws. Crag noticed how her front left claw wad missing a talon. In its place, a silver talon sat, with tinges if gold and tipped with a ruby. Leather straps held it on. Crag twined his tail around hers. "Im not afraid of you." They sat in sillince for some time, until darkness settled completely and they could hardly see. "We should be getting back. Im sure your parents and my father will be worried sick." Echo sighed, and they flew back down the caves. After a long journy back to the caves, Crag found himself home. As soon as he opened the door, Juniper grabbed onto him and swung him around, her tiny wings buzzing frantically. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIFYING THIS WAS!? YOUR POOR MOTHER COULD HARDLY SLEEP. AND TOPAZ! HE HAS HARDLY BEEN HERE A DAY AND ALREADY LIST YOU. HE SEARCHED FOR HOURS OUT THERE! IMAGINE WHAT THE QUEEN WOULD SAY IF-" Junipers roars were cut off by Torch clearing her throat. She was seated at the table, her talons clutching a cup of tea and wearing a stern expression. "Juniper, you are dismissed. Crag, come here." Torch rumbled. Juniper bowed her head and flew towards her room. Torch put down her drink and put her talons on Crag's shoulders. "Please don't do that, darling. The queen called for you to come before the council tomorrow morning. Take Topaz, he was so worried about you! Don't ever leave for that long, alright? Now go off to your room. Your lucky us StoneWings are such sound sleepers! Amber was worried." Torch finished with another quick hug, and Crag trudged off to his room. The next morning, Crag found himself in a very long room seated at a very long table, surrounded by dragons. He was seated at the farthest end. Around the table sat many StoneWings, inching their chairs away from him. Two FlickerWings were seated at the table as well. He recognized them as Chiefs of FlickerWing Contentment. Crag also noticed that two members of the royal family was already here: Prince Ember and Princess Marble. They sat next to each other, with calm expressions. The doors slammed open, and Queen Sapphire came through. She marched over and sat in her throne, and King Avalanche sat beside her in a smaller throne. Princess Marble's ear flicked. "Thank you for attending this important meeting. As you may have noticed, we have a quest today." Queen Sapphire said, her teeth gleaming. All of the heads whipped around to face Crag. "That, my friends, is a ToxicFlame. Oh, isn't that just wonderful? And today, he will be showing us how his interesting little powers work! Emerald! Bring in our... surprise!" The Queen crowed, and the same green FlickerWing from the first time in the palace scurried in. In her claws, there was a jar and a scary looking contraction. Emerald buzzed over and secured the object to Crag's snout. Wires twined around his neck. Crag now understood how this worked. A tube was attached to his mouth so he could open it comfortably, and it attached to the jar. Emerald pulled out of her pouch a black spider. She wriggled it off her talons and flung it into the waiting gaping jar. Every dragon in the room watched as the lid was turned and Emerald backed away. The Queen spoke again. "Now, Crag dear, try to breathe out a flame. Don't worry, you'll be fine! ToxicFlame's can't be harmed by their own posion, of course." Crag obediently opened his jaws and breathed out. Instead of flames, a light green gas flew out. It drifted down towards the jar. Crag stared as it fell on and around the spider. It twitched horribly and flung itself at the glass walls of the container. It bounced around and the dragons watched in horror. It twitched again, once, twice, and crumbled. The dragons gasped, but Queen Sapphire wore a triumphant expression. Crag gaped at what he had done. He had never seen anything so horrible! "What we have here, my friends, is the StoneWing's salvation! But before we can fly, we must walk. So, Our first order of buissness: Solving the famine. and I know e''xactly'' how to do it."